The Pajama Game
by xheartxfeltx
Summary: Phillip finds a gift for Aurora. Set in Storybrooke


_I don't own, I don't profit._

* * *

"I got you a gift!" Phillip announced proudly, clutching a plain brown box in his arms.

Aurora looked up from her work and grinned in reply. She gathered some of the material from the chair next to her, so he would have a place to sit. These days she gained most of her income by working as a seamstress. She'd always been rather talented with needlepoint back in the enchanted forest and her skill had transferred over to mending clothes and sewing various home oddities.

She found the situation quite ironic, considering she had met her fate with the sleeping curse at the point of a needle. But beggars couldn't be choosers when rent was due.

"Did I miss my birthday?" She asked, to which he responded with a laugh, stealing a quick kiss.

"No, but I was doing some shopping and saw this. I really couldn't resist. Besides, I hardly need an excuse to give you things, I've made it my personal mission to spoil you rotten, and honestly this gift was just too great to pass up!" Phillip placed the box in front of Aurora, eagerly motioning for her to get on with it.

She couldn't contain the giggle prompted by his enthusiasm, enjoying his impatient huff as she gently peeled at the tape.

"Oh for heavens sake Aurora, its not like we're keeping the box for posterity! Just rip into it!" He ignored her eye-roll and moved forward to assist her.

"Are you sure this gift is for me? You seem rather eager." She laughed as he all but opened the box himself.

"I just want to see you reaction." She raised an eyebrow at him before lifting the flaps of the box, pushing aside sheets of old newspaper.

When she finally reached the actual gift portion, she froze for a moment, eyes widening as she lifted a pair of pants from its confines.

A pair of sleeping beauty pajama pants.

Aurora couldn't help the peels of laughter, which Phillip was quick to join in on. Of course she had seen the movie, her curiosity had been too great to ignore. She and Phillip had made a date night of it, laughing over the errors the film provided while he held her against his chest, placing kisses behind her ear and assuring her that he preferred the brunette version over the blond character.

"Well you were certainly right about it being absolutely perfect. Seems a bit short though." She said fingering the hem, before moving things aside in her work space, looking for material that would match the current fabric.

"Well, unfortunately, they don't really sell these in adult sizes. I was forced to purchase the largest I could find in the children's section. But rest assured my love, I intend to write a very strongly worded letter to this Disney company for their fiendish error."

"See that you do, I would hate to be compared to the size of child." She replied, giving him a pointed look.

"Well in my defense, I never said you were the size of a child. I was merely pointing out the fact that you were a bit shorter than average. And there's nothing wrong with that!" He stated, quickly throwing his hands up to fend off the punch she aimed for his shoulder. "I happen to think you are the perfect size, it makes it so easy to hold you that way."

She raised a skeptical eyebrow at him before turning back to take measurements from the fabric. He watched for a few moments, entranced by the way her hands moved, and the little faces she made. He could never get bored watching her, even when doing something so menial.

"There was actually a shirt that came with it, but there was no way it was going to fit. It looked like it was made for a toddler." Aurora laughed and leaned over to brush a kiss against his cheek.

"That's quite alright love, I'm sure we can find an alternative."

"We could get a plain t-shirt and use a marker to write 'I am THE sleeping beauty!' That way everyone would get the joke."

"Well I wasn't really planning on everyone seeing me in my pajamas." Phillip nodded sagely at her answer.

"You are right of course." She smiled at him, setting the pinned material aside and reaching up to stretch the kinks out of her back. He grabbed one of her hands, placing a kiss against her palm, before scooting closer to rub the muscles around her neck. She closed her eyes and sighed at the sensation.

"You know there is a small setback with these pajamas?" She hummed her curiosity before he continued. "It turns out the whoever wears them can only be woken by true loves kiss." She laughed leaning her head back against his shoulder.

"Lucky for me then, I have a feeling that won't be a problem with you around."

"Never." He replied wrapping his arms around her torso. Phillip brushed a kiss against he neck, then buried his face into her hair inhaling the scent of her. "I'll be here bright and early to wake you every morning."

"And to make pancakes?" She inquired eagerly. He laughed in response.

"If you'd like, but I can't guarantee my cooking wont cause more harm than good." They both chortled as Aurora moved forward to clean up the area. As Phillip stood to lend a hand, she laced her arms around her back tugging him forward into a soft kiss.

"Thank you for the gift, I love it."

"Of course! What kind of man would I be if I couldn't buy the woman I love hilariously ironic sleepwear?"


End file.
